The Aftermath
by JustFangirlingIt
Summary: Reginas reaction after she hears the words that come out of her sisters mouth. Outlaw Queen, Dimples Queen, and Emma friendship
1. Chapter 1

_A:N This is my way of venting after sundays episode. They'll probably screw this up, but a girl can dream write? I could leave this as a one shot, but if some of you wish to see something else, or any promts im not opposed to them :)_

* * *

"_I'm pregnant"_

_…_

Her sister finally got what she wanted. She had taken one of the things she loved the most and ruined it. Her soul mate was going to have a child with her sister.

The moment the words came out of her mouth, all she could do was to stare into the eyes of the man she thought she loved, the man who had chosen her, the man who held her heart, the man with the lion tattoo who promised her above all else that she was the one he wanted.

Why would he do this? She has spent the last two months with her heart aching for him, there wasn't a moment she didn't think about him, no night she didn't cry herself to sleep over the man she could not have. Life was cruel, she didn't deserve this, not after everything she's done to get here. Why. Why was this happening?

It was all too much, if her heart wasn't broken the day she watched him leave, she felt it shatter now. She was sad, angry, pissed, and all she wanted to do was to run, and get the hell out of this hell hole. She just spent the day in a car with Emma Swan, caught in the midst of a car chase, and stopped Emma from doing the unthinkable all to come a rescue the man she loved from her wicked sister, and now for him to have chosen "Marion." This had to be some sick and twisted joke, the Robin she knew wouldn't yell at her the way he did, questioning the truth behind her words. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Then the room started to close in on her, she snapped out of her haze, and turned around. She didn't know how she made it out of the room, her legs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each, her head was spinning, she felt Emma and Lilly follow after her moments later, and then her world went black.

Her heart was breaking, and there was no way to fix it this time.

/

She was absolutely stunned. She has seen some fucked up things in her life, but this? This was just outright cruelty. She felt her guilt rise up, she knew if she hadn't brought this woman back, none of this would be happening, yet here she was, watching helplessly as her once enemy turned only friend was once again ripped away from her happiness. _These dam Mills woman sure know how to do revenge_ she thought to herself. She's seen Regina go through a lot of things lately but she didn't how she was going to deal with this one, she's never seen Regina Mills break, but she was pretty sure this is where she would. How could he have done this? They were supposed to be soul mates, and now he's expecting a child with the woman he didn't choose before he left town? Zelena or not, he made his decision, he choose Regina, and after two months he just threw her away?

She moves forward to Zelena when Regina shuffles out of the room. She pushes Zelena to the wall, pregnant or not this green bitch tried to kill her son once, and places the cuff Regina brought onto her wrist. She looks into the eyes of a shocked Robin and tells him to restrain her.

Now, now she has to reach Regina, and when she sees her down the hallway leaning against the wall, she barely makes it in time for her and Lily to catch her before she's falls to the floor.

/

She woke up hours later in what seemed to be a hotel room, still dressed in the clothes she arrived in the city with. She didn't get up immediately, the room had a nice view of the outside world, a city bustling with anybody and everybody. The skies were grey, and it looked like how she felt inside. What was she going to do, for the past two months she held onto the belief that she could really have her happy ending, that Robin and Roland would be part of that.

Oh God Roland. Her sweet little boy, he didn't deserve this, the boy grew up without a mother, and now her damned sister has been posing as his. He didn't deserve this, hell Robin didn't deserve this. As angry as she was before, she knew now that this wasn't all of his fault. When he left Storybrooke he never expected to her again, so why wouldnt he try and make amends with the woman he thought to be his wife. It hurt like hell to admit this but she knew this was the truth. She couldn't blame him, it had been two months with the woman he thought was his wife. But the thought of them together is enough for her stomach to turn, and her heart to break once more.

She felt the tears pool in her eyes, ones she couldn't help but let fall, she turned into her side, pulled her knees to her chest and cried for the ending she'll never had.

/

She knew it was him before she felt him. She knew his scent, city or not he would always smell like forest. His touch felt like fire on her face as he brushed her hair to the side, and she cried harder. The weeks she spent craving his touch, and now she didn't even know how to feel. But the need to have him close, the need to apologize for ever having feelings for her, for loving her won. She blamed herself, her sister swore vengeance on her, and in the process took Robin down with her.

She turned her body to face him, and when brown eyes met blue, they showed the same story. She curled into him and cried, while he held her in a vice grip. She felt his tears dampen her hair. There was no need for words at this moment, they just needed to feel each other, and to take whatever comfort they could.

They spent the last hour just holding each other, the tears had stopped, and they just relished in their embrace. But the silence was become louder and suffocating. She withdrew from his embrace, and sat up on the bed with her back to the headboard as he did the same. Both just staring out into anything but their faces, their gazes moving to the outside world.

"You should stay here. With Roland." She spoke.

"...wh...What? How could you possibly expect me to do that?"

"Because this is better, it's safer than if you were to return to Storybrooke. You and Roland would be safe here."

"Regina, I can't do that, I, I …"

"Robin," turning to face him, "The only reason you're in this mess to begin with is because of me. Because you were part of _my life_, because…. because_ I loved you_….. Zelena, what she did, she did to hurt me, and in the process took you and Roland with it. All in order for her to get her vengeance. And I won't let it happen again. Robin, I can't let anything happen to you or Roland. I've already put you through enough. The people I love will always get hurt, and i cant do that to you both. Not when you can stay here and away from me."

He shot up from bed, and went to kneel in front of her on the floor. He took her hands, and his eyes bore into her soul. The intensity of it was enough to bring the tears to bay again.

"Regina, listen to me, I am the one who should be sorry here. Today, I doubted you, for god's sakes Regina I yelled out you, but worst of all I let you down. I swear I don't even know how she's pregnant, I have spent the last two months in misery without you. Marion or at least who I thought was her, I just couldn't bring myself to touch her. She wasn't the woman I had married long ago, but most importantly, she wasn't the one my heart and soul screamed for. I remember the morning I woke up, she was laid out next to me, undressed. When I jumped out of bed she said I came home piss drunk. Regina, I don't remember ever going out and getting to that state. Roland, he had not taken well to her, she was rude and often cruel to my boy, so I made it a point to always be home. You know I would never let anything happen to him, I couldn't bring myself to leave him alone with her. And now I know why. Regina, please you have to believe me, I never intended to do what she claims that I did. I called you many times, but you never answered, I saw you everywhere, but yet you weren't there. I can't lose you again."

She stared at him with her wide brown eyes. The whole time he spoke, she bore into his eyes, searching for any hints of a lie, or denial, but there was none there. She knew she could trust his words, but would she ever fully believe him?

"Robin, it had been two months, you left thinking it would save your wife, the woman you thought was Roland's mother was back, the woman you'd 'walk through hell and back' was right in front of you, I wouldn't blame you for what you may or may not have done. You have nothing to be sorry for, you though she was Marion."

"Please, you have to believe me. Marion or Not. There hasn't been one night I haven't spent here without thinking about you, about telling Roland our story for him to go to sleep. He hasn't stopped asking about you, you know. Whenever he and Mar-Zelena would fight, he would always cry out for you, waking from a nightmare he held onto his monkey screaming for you, and it only fueled Zelena's Rage. Regina I couldn't never be with her, not willingly, not while Roland disliked her so much not when my entire being screamed for you.."

At the sound of her little knight's name, she crumbled. She threw herself onto him and cried. Cried for him, for Roland, and for her. For the Happy ending that is always just there, but never for hers to take. He held her, while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her that they would make it through this together, begging her not to give up on him that time will heal. But she's known nothing but time, and knows well enough that time simply isn't enough to heal all wounds. But the little bit of hope in her heart tells her to listen to his words.

Minutes later and they hear a knock on the door that joins the room to the one next to them.

"Hey, sorry its me, Roland he woke up and is hysterical, I can't get him to calm down." says Emma as she holds frantic little boy screaming for his Papa. She walked over to Robin who still holds a crying Regina in his arms, and lowers herself with the boy still in her arms.

"Hey little buddy, look who's here." She says while trying to coax the boy to look up to the people in front of him. He turns his eyes, and lunches forward to Robins arms and clings onto him for dear life. The sight in front of her fuels to her anger, and guilt. They could have had this all along if it wasn't for Zelena. Its then that she knows more than ever, that she will protect this sight in front of her, and their children. She takes one last glance at Regina, and gives her a small smile as she begins to walk out of the room.

"Roland honey,"

His frantic cries suddenly stops as he hears her voice, and whips his head around to see the woman he has spent weeks begging to see.

"Gina?" The moment the words leave his little mouth, Regina opens her arms and Roland launches into them. They hold onto each other, the little knight for fear if he lets go then she will disappear. She feels Robin rise from where he was, then she feels herself along with the little boy in her arms being lifted, and re-positioned onto the bed. Robin shreds himself of his shoes, and jeans and joins them on the bed. He wraps his arms once more around Regina while Roland settles in between them, while maintain a tight grip on his Gina.

Everything is wrong with their worlds, but right now, in that moment, secured in their embrace, they know they will be ok. Sleep eventually finds them, and hours later when the Little Knight wakes his Queen, they too will be ok.

Tomorrow will be another day, but today? Today they have each other.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Home_

The drive back to Storybrooke was a quiet one, Emma, Lilly and Zelena had piled up into the yellow bug, while Robin, Roland, and Regina rented out a minivan. It seemed so domestic, so normal to be driving with them in the car, the only thing she was missing was Henry, except it was anything but normal. Eventually Regina moved ahead from Emma, not wanting to see the flaming red hair that liked to turn back to look at her every five minutes, so she sped up, until the only thing she saw ahead were the other cars on the road.

They didn't talk much since they left the hotel, they occupied themselves with Roland, not wanting to break the bubble they were in, because the moment the bubble broke, reality would come crashing down on them, and that was something they were desperately trying to delay. So they drove in awkward silence, his hand would occasionally rest on her lap, squeezing to reassure himself, and her that this was real, and it was really them, so she offered him a small sad smile.

Hours later they found themselves crossing the town line into Storybrooke, and the silence got heavier as they both thought of the last time they were both standing in front of it. A sigh escaped her lips, and the tears threatened to come, but he knew her mask and walls were up and would not let them fall, not right now. He didn't know how, neither did she, but they had to be ok, someway somehow, they would have to find a way to move on from this everlasting nightmare.

/

They pulled up in front of Granny's where they all hugged each other, exchanging smiles and news to the Charming's, Hook and Henry. When she saw Henry, she held onto him like a vice grip, her little prince was getting so tall that he was so close to reach her height, but she didn't care, she hugged him because she needed him, and once they broke their embrace she was thankful for the arm he held around her waist. He was anchoring him to her. Henry knew what had happened with 'Marlena" as he called the woman with the red hair in the car, and if he didn't hate her before, he despised her now. Henry knew the happiness that Robin brought to his mother, the smile that lit her face when she saw him, and now that was all ruined, because of the red headed woman, with a sickening grin on her face. He wanted nothing more than to see her disappear, and when the news broke that she was carrying Robins baby, he let go of his mother's waist, and lunged forward to Robin. He had never hit anyone, but the force that he used to push Robin, landed the outlaw on his ass on the side walk.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" He yelled to him as he stood above him.

Robin tried to sit up, held his hands in the air, and when he got to his feet, Henry attacked him once more, his arms flailing against his chest, and tears in his eyes, screaming at him.

"SHE LOVED YOU. YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HER HAPPY ENDING. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!"

"Henry Daniel Mills!" thundered Regina's voice, but even that was not enough to stop him. Robin didn't resist him, for he deserved it and so much more. So Regina stepped in, and wrapped her arms around her son, forcing him to stop. Once he stopped trying to escape her hold, he turned into her arms, whispering '_I'm so sorry Mom, I'm sorry.' _

Everyone around them knew he wasn't apologizing for his actions, he was apologizing for the loss of yet another happy buried his face in her chest, as she buried hers in his hair, 'hush_ baby, its ok, its ok'_ she said against his head. She felts an arm on her back, when she lifted her tear streaked face she was met with David's eyes, pushing both mother and son away from the crowd that was currently surrounding them. He ushered them to a table in front of Granny's and with a pat to her back, and a wishful nod he turned, and left them.

"Henry, honey look at me…. please my little prince I need you to look at me ok?"

He nodded his head against her chest, and slowly met her eyes.

"My brave, sweet boy," she said as she tearfully smiled at him. Her protector.

"Honey, what was that about? I know that's not you, and it can never be you. Never, ever raise a hand at someone else Henry, not unless you're trying to protect yourself."

"I know Mom, but I just got so _angry._ You fought for him, to get to him, you cried countless times for him, while he was in New York _screwing_ her."

"Henry. Please, just don't, ok. Robin, as much as it hurts me, a part of me can't blame him. He never expected to see me, nor did he think he was spending his time with my wretched sister. He's just as a victim here as I am, all because he chose to love me. Honestly, I shouldn't be so surprised, it's the way life has written my story, because the people I hold near and dear to my heart always get hurt."

"No, Mom. I refuse to believe that. I know I have said hurtful things to you, but I love you. Back then, and now I will always love you. I am sorry I let my emotions get out of hand, and hurt him, but I'm just so tired of seeing your happiness being ripped away from you. I won't let it happen again, ok, but you can't lose hope here, not now. I'll talk to him, and apologize, but you can't give up."

She hugged her son once more, closed her eyes, and simply said, _"I can't afford to hope anymore my little prince it hurts too much."_

_/_

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Robin, David, and Regina placed Zelena in the mental ward in the hospital's basement, just hearing her voice mocking her with the time she spent with Robin making their child, it was nauseating. But the moment she began speaking ill of Roland, she had enough, she turned abruptly and slapped Zelena across her face, enough to have the woman slam her back against the corridor wall.

"You say one more word about that little boy, and I'll forget you're even pregnant. Do. You. Understand." She hissed as she got closer to her face. She stayed there staring her for a moment longer before she waved her hand, and the door slammed open. Once they got her in, they closed the door, and Regina sealed the door with magic, and walked away. She had to get away, if she didn't she would start screaming, it was bad enough David had heard everything, she just had to get away.

As soon as she was outside, Roland threw himself onto her, and Henry went to stand by her side, she picked her Little Knight and hung him on her hip, and her hand wen around her Little Prince. They were enough, they were enough light to guide her out of this perpetual darkness she was surrounded in.

Shortly David and Robin made their way to her, and the sight that greeted them made Robins heart ache all the more. He nodded off to David who made his way home, and reached out to the woman in front of him. He had spoken with Henry, and they seemed to reach some sort of understanding, or mutual ground, but it made the man feel no better. He let his code blind him, and in the end hurt the woman he loved the most. And now it was a boy protecting her, instead of him. When he placed his hand on her back, he felt her tense, and shutter all the same.

She let the tears fall, she had no control, but she needed these boys to help her, she needed them more than she needed air, they had become her home. So she turned around with Roland on her hip, and brought her head to rest on his shoulder, she felt his hands come around her, she felt Henry hug her tightly, and she stood there, in the embrace of the man she loved, not knowing if they were going to get back to the place they were before, embraced in the arms of her two bravest protectors. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they would all be ok, but right now she didn't know how that could be. Below them, down some stairs was a woman carrying the child of her soulmate, and she just couldn't think about that right now, it just hurt too much.

She was too tired, and all she wanted was to get home, but she didn't even know if her legs would carry her anymore. She raised her hand to wrap around Robins neck, and in the next moment the four of them found themselves in her home.

/

Night had fallen, but the night was restless for them. Roland screamed and tossed in his bed, he ended spending the night in Regina's arms while she rocked him back and forth. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted to, when she closed her eyes all she could see was the image of Robin, and Marian, worst the image of Robin and her sister. Robin was no better, he did not even close his eyes, he didn't sleep in her room, he could tell she needed some space, but once he knew Roland was with her he made his way to her room, and sat in the chair quietly looking at the image in front of him. Henry eventually came, both boys had fallen asleep on her, her back against the headboard, Roland snuggled in a deep sleep against her chest. Henry had fallen asleep pressed right against her, his hands laid against her legs, and his head on her stomach. It was a beautiful sight to see, and he so desperately wanted to be a part of it. She was still awake, her hands caressing the child on her, and the one on her side, staring out into the window to the dead of the night. She turned her face slightly, sighed, and looked at his face.

This day had not been a joy ride for him, she could feel his pain, his confusion, his aching heart, for she felt it the same in her. She wanted him to be with her, no matter how much pain she was in, she needed him. She whispered out a '_come here'_ and stretched on her hand. When he just sat there, and stared she spoke out quietly once more, _'please'_. He could never deny her anything anymore, he would move heaven and earth for her, and so he rose with heavy feet, and crawled onto the massive bed next to her. He gently pushed her hair aside from her face, as she closed her eyes, he dropped his head to hers as she did the same. They breathed the same air, radiated the same turmoil and pain they were in, he wrapped an arm behind her back, and beckoned her to lay down. They repositioned Roland, and Henry both who were in a deep slumber, and once they were settled beside them, she turned into him once more. Today was a hard day, and the ones to come would be worse, but at the end of the day they had their boys, and they had themselves.

Sleep found them once more, the nightmares stopped when they were all together, and when they rose the following day, they didn't move from their bed. They spent their morning lazily watching TV, and all cuddled into each other. Eventually Roland grew bored, and Henry took the boy to find an adventure around the house. The boy was smart enough to know that his Mother needed to have some time alone with Robin, there was a lot to discuss, so off he went to find an adventure with the little boy he missed so much, the little boy he grew to consider a younger brother. He closed the door, just before he shot his mother a loving smile.

It was time to break the bubble.

* * *

_A/n:_

_WOW. You guys are so nice! Thank you for your kind words. I literally have no idea where this is going, or what will happen, if anything it could be some one shots dealing with this whole Marlena thing._

_but anyways i hope you enjoyed this, and as always please be so kind and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath: 3

The moment Henry closed the door, their bubble had been popped. As much as neither of them wanted to, it was time to talk, really talk about what is to come. But she was ok with putting it off until she showered, she needed to gather her thoughts properly, and so she squeezed Robin's hand, and told him so. He gave her a small smile, and laid back against the pillows.

The water felt great against her skin, it was ice cold, but she didn't mind, if anything it helped her take her mind out of the pending conversation that was waiting outside her bathroom door. So she washed her hair, cleaned her face, and finished the rest. She walked out of the shower, towel dried her hair, and faced the mirror. The bags under her eyes were more visible, and if she was true to herself she just felt drained. But, it was time to have this conversation, so she out on another set of pajamas, and wrapped her robe around herself, and made her way out to the man waiting out there.

She made her way to the bed where he was now sitting, his back facing the headboard, knees slightly bent, and his head in his hands. When he heard her, he looked up and offered her his hand to sit by him. She in turn placed herself right in front of him, bot set of legs now crossed, and their knees touching. The played with each other's hand for a while before she broke the silence.

"Roland's gotten so big"

He chuckled at her words, "Yes, he has. He'll be outrunning me soon. But he's smart as a whip, I wish I would have been more like him in the last couple of months."

"Why?" She asked, confused at the face he made.

"My boy, Regina, all of 5 years old, he knew. He knew and I failed him. The boy never met his mother, never got a chance to meet her, and yet he knew that that woman wasn't his mother. He would holler at the top of his lungs, and I just thought he needed time to adjust. But he didn't, he fought against her every day since we left you. The moment we arrived to Neal's, everything changed. And, and I failed him. I failed you both."

"Robin, you can't blame yourself, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it is!" he said as he shot up from bed, pacing back and forth, his hands fisting his hair.

"Regina, my son knew something that should have been so clear to me. How could I have not known! Their fights became stronger, and yet I did nothing! I tried to make him see that she was his mother, when all she was, was a monster! I let my son be near her! And then to top things off, she claims that I slept with her!" HE stopped then, and with a face full of shame he told her the truth, told her, because he needed to.

"Regina, I won't lie to you. There came a moment where I lost hope, I lost hope to ever seeing you again. I thought that if I could at least try to reconnect with Marian, Roland would see it as a possibility too. I… I … I kissed her."

She looked away at his confession, in the back of her mind she knew something like this could/would have happened, but hearing it come from him was just acid on a raw wound. She couldn't help the tears that escaped, and when he went to sit beside her once more, and tried to wipe them away she flinched, and turned away.

Now it was her turn to get up, and pace the room. She knew Henry would keep Roland safe, and she knew this conversation was far from over. She waved her hand and cast a sound proofing spell around the room. She kept pacing back and forth, listening to him apologize over and over again. Listened to him tell her he regretted it the moment he kissed her, that it wasn't the woman he wanted, and it just made her go mad. She couldn't take his words anymore, and she snapped.

"Stop! Just please Stop!" She practically yelled as she brought her hands to cover her eyes. The images were too much, his apologizes her hollow to her pain. All she could her were Zelena's mocking voice over and over in her head.

"I just, I just don't know what to feel right now. I'm angry. I'm pissed. I'm sad. I'm hurt, and I don't know what to do Robin, I don't. I know it's not your fault, and I know I have no right when we all thought she was your wife, But it hurts like hell Robin. Everything happened so fast that I just didn't know what to do."

"First the hand-less wonder, and his unholy savior brought her back, then it was Elsa and the Snow Queen, and then 'Marian' got hurt, and then you came back. Then she was unfrozen, only to have it come right back and force you all to leave. AND THE WHOLE TIME SHE WASNT EVEN MARIAN ROBIN. SHE WAS MY DAMED SISTER!" She all but screeched it to the world as she fell to her knees. It was all finally catching up to her.

"I can't blame you Robin, I know that but I can't help the pain I feel when I know you gave me up, when you gave up on us and never came to find me when you choose her the first time. I can't help but feel the pain when I think she is carrying your child!"

Robin came to her side in the blink of an eye, holding her as the sobs wrecked through her body. He knew he had hurt her, but it was just now that he realized how much he had hurt her.

"Robin, I am so sorry. None of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been with me. Roland would have been safe, he wouldn't have had to suffer. She did this because she knew the way to hurt me the deepest. And now she has, she is giving you the one thing I will never be able to give you." She could barely get the words out as she doubled of, trying to gasp for air in between her sobs.

"Regina, please stop. Please, none of this is your fault. Hush love, please just breath. Come one breath, listen to me, listen to my voice, breath, in and out, come on that it. Just breathe."

He could let her do this to herself, he wasn't going to let her take the blame from him, or that damned green monster. HE managed to calm her down enough to turn her, they both sat on the floor of her carpeted room. He opened his legs and placed her in between them, as his hands moved to her face and wiped her tears. She was still hiccupping, but he soothed them down. He cradled her face as he bore into her eyes and spoke.

"Regina, none of this, listen to me, none of this is your fault. Loving you is not a burden, it is not a chore. I have never felt what I _feel_ for you, with anyone else, not even when Marian was still my Marian. I know I screwed up royally, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you. But I will not let you blame yourself. This whole mess, it falls on one woman, and one woman only, and she currently locked up beneath a hospital."

"Regina, I swear to you, I will find a way to fix this, I will find a way to fix us, to get us to a place where we are ok, and a place of love. I don't know whose child that woman is carrying, but I feel it in me that it isn't mine. I could have never laid hands on her, not when my entire being screamed for you. I promise you Regina, we will get through this."

She kept her eyes on him the whole time, knowing he only spoke the truth, but she needed this. She needed a moment where she could break, and cry, and yell, she needed to do that with him, because now, now she felt that dreaded feeling of hope. Somewhere in her, she knew he spoke the truth of the genetics of Zelena's child, it's something she considered after he held her in the room in New York. She would give anything to know that that child isn't his, or if even a child exist. Anything, and so they would make it a mission to find the truth behind her wretched sisters words.

For now, she just threw herself around him, hands around his neck, face buried in his chest, and legs wrapped around his waist, as he lifted her from the ground, and placed her one the bed and as he rocked her back and forth. There was no kissing, no sexual tension, they weren't ready for that, not even crossed their minds, for in that moment they just held each other. Words of promise and hope filled the air around them, it was exactly what they needed. They spend a while longer just enjoying the feel of each other, when they heard commotion going on downstairs.

She pulled back long enough to see his face, and smiled at him. She kept her arms stretched out around his neck and told him it was time to face the world. He chucked, and she felt him go in for a kiss. But she just wasn't ready for that, not yet, and she was grateful that when he kissed her, he kissed her on her cheek. A kiss that lingered, but a kiss with a promise for more.

/

They emerged out of her room hand in hand, and when they reached their boys, everything was ok. They sat and lounged on the couch, and made lunch together which they all enjoyed outside. By the time dinner came, they found themselves host to an impromptu dinner party with all of the Charming's, Hook, and recently reunited mother daughter duo of Maleficent, and Lilly.

Eventually once dinner was over, and everyone left, Regina made her way to her bedroom only to find Roland and Henry cuddled onto her bed. Robin was right behind her, and snakes his hands around her waist, head on her shoulder while they admired the scene before him. After a while he whispered out a goodnight. He removed his hands from her, and kissed her temple she turned around and held his hand.

"Please stay with me. With us." She said as she smiled to him. And so he made his way with her, and for another night, the family they shared slept in the same bed, with no nightmares to come, and her protectors around her, sleep found them peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hello my loves! your kind words have birthed this chapter! I hope you enjoy, there wont be much left, but your words of encouragement mean the world, so please keep them coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Had the chance to edit this chapter. I have not beta so forgive me for any mistakes. To my guest reviewer, hope this is better._

A week into their arrival into Storybook, life at the Mills residency had been exposed to more light than it has been in recent years. Little Roland was constantly running around all over the place, his nightmares have seemed to calm down a bit, and Henry has slowly opened up to Robin once more. Not to mention having a younger "brother" meant the two boys were inseparable, he taught Roland how to play with the fake swords, and introduced the kid to candy much to his mother's disapproval, but he could resist the ball of energy that his little brother became when he was induced to a sugar high. The whole family would get involved, everyone chasing each other in the yard, but never in the house. Life between the men in the house was relatively joyful, but when it came to the Woman of the house, much the same could not be said.

Regina finally had the time to process and recover her strength over the past couple of days, she rose with the sun, and decided that she was going to take up jogging to keep her mind busy before work. She would spend a good hour and a half just running through the woods, the docks, anywhere there was a path, Regina Mills had surely ran upon it in the last week. Her mind was still rattled, she knew she loved Robin, but her Mother's voice had started to make her ugly appearance once again. _'you'll never be good enough for him'_ or, _you were never his first choice' 'why would he stay with a monster like you, when you can't even give him what he wants'_these words were nagging at her existence, and the louder they grew, the more she ran, and the higher her walls became. Robin was always there to reassure her, the Charming's, the kids, and Emma had made it their mission to become her royal guard, but it felt like they were treating her with baby gloves, trying to please her, Regina felt coddled and suffocated. While she may love her family, they were getting on her last nerve.

Weeks after their arrival, the test came back and turned out her dear sister was actually pregnant, and it would be another two weeks until they received the paternity results back, and the closer the date came, the more distant she became.

Henry was the first to notice her, he was in fact the one person who knew her the way a son knows his mother, Robin picked up on it after she asked him to stop sleeping in her bed with her at night, and Roland, and well he was little so he didn't understand why his Gina was sad. But the once joyous household was quickly spiraling down.

/

Henry had convinced her to get out of the house on Friday, with the excuse of them going out to dinner, 'just like the old times me, you, and Granny's burger'. Today had been a rough day, when she came back from her run she was limping, but as usual she was _just fine_. She had snapped at Robin at least three times, and had managed to scare off Roland into his room for a good portion of the day, and by the time the sun set, she had been locked up in her room, until Henry made his way to her.

So that's how Regina Mills finds herself walking side by side making their way to Granny's, so enthralled in the conversation with her son, and trying to plaster the most convincing smile she had, that is until they come to an abrupt stop.

"Regina, you finally made. How'd you manage kid?" Emma said.

"What are you talking about Emma?" She asked as she eyed her son and the blonde.

"Mom. Don't freak out okay?"

"Henry, please I'm not in the mood for this"

"No Mom, listen to me. You've been a miserable mess for the last week or so, and I get that, I do, but you need to calm down. Everything was going great at home, and now it's just not. I get your pain I do, I'm not trying to belittle it, but I think you need a break."

"Do you know Roland comes to me now when he wakes from a nightmare because he thinks you're going to yell at him like you did last time? The kid loves you Mom, I love you, and Robin loves you. But I'm not going to just stand here and see Roland go through this, or you for that matter. So this is your night. Go do whatever you need to do, go light stuff on fire, go get plastered, go yell, I don't care what you do. But you need to figure out what you want because our house was filled with light and laughter when we brought Robin and Roland back. And now, it's like you're not even there with us anymore."

"You know what it took for me to feel ok around Robin, and I've already spoken to him, everyone has. But this is much more that what's going on now that he's back. And I know what I believe, but now it's time for you to figure out what you believe and what you want. If you need a break from him just say the word and he will give it to you, hell we all will. I just want you happy ok. So please do this not for me and Roland, but do it for yourself. I asked Robin to take us for the weekend, and he's just waiting on your ok. So please say yes because I want to spend a weekend in the woods and adventuring with Roland. No it's not going to be far, we will be safe, the Merry Men will be there, and we will be fed. I'll have my phone but please don't call it, I'll call you if I need to."

By the end of his well-rehearsed and planned speech Regina was stunned beyond belief, as her tears ran down her cheeks. When the hell did her Little Prince become so wise? But she knew what he spoke was true, she's been miserable, and hearing what her little Roland had done was close enough to break her apart. She stared at him silently, her mind going in circles, but she knew he was right no matter what. She had a choice to make, and she needed to snap out of this.

She flung herself to her son and held him, as she cried.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry" she cried. His grip on her only got tighter, but he managed to pull away, and did the only thing that had been theirs. He lifted his head, and brushed his nose back and forth his hers as they did so long ago. Their Eskimo kisses, something they always did when they were close like this, something she always did for him. And it worked enough to get a chuckle out of her, and a genuine smile on her face.

"My Little Prince. You will never know how happy you make me, or how much I love you." She whispered to him, eyes closed as she kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this, I know what I must have been like lately but I'm just scarred and I don't know what to do. But I know you're right, I need to be alone for a few days, so if you want, why don't you stay with Robin until I come and find you ok?"

"What do you mean?" He said, at this Emma stepped up close enough to hear the conversation at hand.

"What I mean is I need to get away for a couple of days. I need to find myself, or at least I need to figure out what I want."

"Where will you go?"

"Don't worry kid, I think I know just the place." Emma chimed in.

"No Emma, I need to do this alone."

"No you don't. Besides you've barely been out of Storybook. I may not know exactly what you're going through, but I know what it's like to feel lost, and I know the one place that helped me. So let me help you, and I'll take to the one place only you can find your answers. You can't do that here, not with Robin and _her_ being here. You'll have your space I promise, but just let me help you. That and Roland and Henry will have a proper place to sleep besides a bug infested woodland."

They had come a long way, and Emma wasn't about to let her down. She's seen Regina handle things on her own, but she knows that alone if the last thing she needs to be. And to be honest she needed some time to herself as well. Everything that had happened with her parents, she just needed space.

"Besides, you're not the only one who could use some soul searching."

After a moment of staring back and forth to Emma and their son, she gave him a small smile and squeezed his cheeks.

"Okay." Was all Regina said, and in that moment, it was Henry's turn to throw himself into his Mother's arms. After a couple of minutes, tears were wiped clean, and instead of just Henry and Regina, Emma decided she was hungry after all.

"Alright enough with the waterworks, there's a burger and a bear claw with my name on it at Granny's."

/

It was after Henry started asking for a third doughnut that Regina decided to call it a night. They left the dinner, with Emma going back to the loft to gather her things, and then make her way it the mayor's mansion. Henry assured Regina over and again that everything would be ok, and they would be there when she was ready to come back. But as much as he tried, he knew she was still uneasy on leaving.

Once they made it back to their house, Robin was sitting on the couch, with his head in between his hands. He was in turmoil, Henry was supposed to call hours ago to let him know if Regina went along with their plan, but he never called. Instead he spent the last couple of hour's worried sick that it was a terrible idea, and that she would hate him for it. He didn't hear them come in, but he looked up when he heard her. The only voice that could save him when he needed it. Henry had made his way upstairs, leaving the two adults as they starred into each other hopelessly.

Regina knew it in her heart that she would always love this man, but this whole situation went above love, and above logic. This was about herself. It's a conversation she still doesn't know how to start with herself, so she doesn't know how to do it with Robin. But when he extends his hands to hers she makes her way over to him as he stands, and they embrace each other. He knew what was coming, he could feel it off her. She was leaving him, and hell he couldn't blame her, but I didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell. After a couple of minutes, she was able to extricate herself from his embrace, and when their eyes met she smiled at him.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi"

"I hear you wanted to take the boys to an adventure in the woods."

"Regina, love, I just wanted to give you some space. Time to yourself, you've been so _stressed_lately and, well I just wanted to give you some time. Please don't be upset, I-"

"Robin stop" she chuckled at his expression. "Thank you for doing that, but after tonight Henry made me realize a couple of things, and while I have been stressed, I have been acting rather unkind to everyone around, and I can't let the happen anymore. Roland is scared of me, and you, I'm surprised you haven't exploded after the way I've been treating you. And I'm sorry for that, I truly am. But, I just came to ask you to please be careful with the boys. And please don't spend all your time in the woods, but if you do make sure you keep the safe ok?" She whispered.

"Regina, it's only for days. We won't be far, and you'll be right here in case we need you." He said as he stepped a couple feet back.

"Robin, it's not going to be for just two days. I… I'm leaving."

To say his heart dropped to his stomach, and his face went white as a cotton ball was an understatement. Her words torn his heart to pieces, he knew it was coming but hearing it just made it all real. The streams that began to run down his face with automatic, as he shook his head.

"No, Regina please don't do this. I know I have some nerve asking you not to, but please don't. I… I'll go. I'll leave and I won't come back, but please, just please don't do this." The desperation in his voice was extreme, his voice short as his throat thickened around him.

"Robin, please stop. This, this isn't like that. I'll be back in a couple of days, but what I need to do, it goes above us. Above fate, above magic, above everything that I know and care for. I can't be walking around feeling the way I do, and that's something only I can fix. I need to find myself Robin, and I just can't do that here, Not with the whole Zelena mess, or with you, and Henry, and the rest of the Royal guard that have me coddled day and night treating me with baby gloves. I just can't do that anymore, as much as I love you all I'm suffocating here. I need to do this for myself." She said. The emotion thick in her voice, but the determination that was Regina Mills was ever clear. All he could do was stand there, still in shock, but he understood. After all he did the same thing, had been lost himself long ago, and frankly lost once again. But this woman, she held his heart, his soul, and for her he would give her the world if that's what she needed. As much as it hurt him, he knew she needed to do this.

"I understand. But Regina I want you to know this." He said as he approached her, cradling her face in his hands. "I know you may not want to hear it now, but I. Love. You. Always, through hell and back, to the moons and beyond the stars. But it is because of that love I have for you that I will step aside. I can't burden you, so I ask you to be honest with yourself. That when you find what it is that your searching for within yourself, that you are at peace, and happy. And if in that moment I am not in your heart, please don't feel sad, or bad about it. I will give you all the time I have until my last breath, but if it is not me you want by your side I will oblige. I just want you happy Regina, even if it's without me, all I want is your happiness."

"I know, Robin, but I can't be at peace with anybody around me if I'm not at peace with myself. I've never had the chance to do this, and this isn't me walking away, it's about finding myself. I won't deny what my heart is screaming at me, but I just need to figure things out. I've always just been a piece in someone's greater plan, I've never been in full control of my destiny, and now that I have that, I need to find out who Regina Mills is."

He came back to her then, wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to radiate his love to her. In that moment he's never loved her more, even though the fear was there, this was the woman who he fell in love with. They both snuggled their faces into the others neck, and taking the moment to just breath each other in. He whispered to her how he will always love her, and that he will be here when she's ready to see him, that he won't push himself on her, but most importantly what he loved her beyond all reason.

After a couple of minutes they went upstairs and he helped her pack her bag, making sure she would have everything she would need, and once she was set, he brought her bag downstairs while she went to the boys room.

Roland wasn't the happiest, but knowing he would be spending some time in the woods with the merry men, and having the house to themselves, she was able to please the young boy. Her Little Knight who she has grown to love as her own, the little boy who remained her light while their time in the Enchanted Forest, and whose dimples could melt anyone. And then her Little Prince who had grown so much she didn't even realize when that had happened. He assured her once more that everything was ok, and then as she was getting ready to leave the boys pranced on to her, practically tackling her onto the bed. She laughed as they peppered her with kisses all over her face, and hugged her fiercely. She finally managed to leave the room, looking back at the two children, that while may not be hers by blood, were hers by chance and love. She would miss them immensely, but she knew that in part she was doing this for them too, because they are her sun, her moon and stars.

When she made it downstairs Robin was sitting on the bottom step, Emma wasn't there yet, so she plopped herself down next to him. She took his hand in hers, and placed her head on his shoulder, but this wasn't as close as Robin wanted her. So he took her hand, got up and made his way to the couch with her behind him. He sat down on the love seat and asked her to join him, telling her that he just wanted to hold her for a while longer before she left. She managed to climb on top of him, her back to the arm on the love chair, legs over his, and her head on his chest while his hands skimmed her back and the other on her waist. While one of her hands was wrapped around his back, she brought her other hand and rested it on his chest. "We're going to be ok right?" He asked timidly.

"We'll get there. We just need time." She spoke quietly, but she just nuzzled herself closer to him, and a couple minutes later they heard a honk outside the house. She made no attempt to move for a minute, but afterwards she lifted her head, and moved her hand to his cheek, and gave him a kiss right at the corner of his lips. She lingered there, until she moved her face just a bit and pressed their lips together. Nothing heated, but it was just enough for both of them, it was all they were really ready for.

"I love you."

"I know." She smiled sheepishly, and then removed herself from his embrace, and with that she left the house and made her way to Emma's car with tears in her eyes. If Emma noticed she didn't say a word, for they both knew this wasn't going to be an easy couple of days for either of them. They just hoped they were able to find what they were both looking for. By the time they drove out of Storybook, Regina was out cold.

By the time Emma woke her up, Regina could see the sunrise of an early morning, heard the seagulls, and when she got out of the car, she breathed in the smell that can only be found near the ocean. The breeze was crisp, but refreshing, and when she turned around slightly Emma was walking up the steps to open the door of a beautiful little beach house overlooking the ocean, a porch decorated with two lounge chairs, and a coffee table. Where Emma had come across a place like this was beyond her, but she was grateful she did. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Regina was finally able to close her eyes and breathe.

* * *

So reviews are nice : )


	5. Chapter 5

After they arrived at their new escape Emma had flopped onto the couch and refused to move. Regina though, she set out to explore her new surroundings.

The kitchen was nice and small, nothing extravagant, but it felt comfy. The living room was decorated in pastel blues and yellows, there was a great big window in the far corner of the living room, coming out just enough to leave space for anyone to sit on its ledge.

The rooms were simple yet unique, pictures of boats, ocean, and forestry decorated the halls, bathrooms, and bedrooms. What she loved the most was the openness to this little house, every room had a big window, each bed was draped by a net to keep the flies away, and lights faintly shined the rooms by the mosaic lamps. It was absolutely breath taking, but most importantly she felt safe here, like she could breath.

Making her way back outside after she showered and changed into her yoga pants and t-shirt (something she secretly loved far too much. She loved being a mayor, but there was nothing better that shredding her mayoral suits for simple sweats.) Emma was still knocked out on the couch, completely outstretching herself, how she found that comfortable was beyond her but, she left her there after throwing a blanket over her.

She took a blanket with her, wanting to sit in front of the beach. Storybrook had its beaches, she remembered her trips there with Henry, days of splashing in the sun and building sand castles, but once everything came to light it was simply to painful to go back there. Her once cherished memories replaced by the simple words 'you're not my mother' were far too overpowering.

Wrapping the blanket around herself, she sat and listened to the breaking of the waves.

* * *

/

Emma found her on the beach a couple of hours later, although it seems the mayor was in a deep sleep, and curled up into a ball with the blanket. She chuckled at the sight, and not one to pass up an opportunity she walked over the to water's edge, scooped up some water and made her way back to Regina.

She crouched a foot from Regina's face, and then let go of the cold water onto her face.

At Regina's screams, Emma fell onto her back, laughing hysterically as Regina sat up, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMA!" Regina scream.

"Oh god, why didn't I get that on video" She said as she continued to laugh.

Once her initial shock of a rather ungrateful wake up call, Regina settled herself back on the sand, while Emma started to get her breathing straight, though Regina couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"I'm glad you find that amusing Ms. Swan, that water was fucking cold." Regina said.

"Hey, I had to do it, I couldn't just pass that up. Regina Mill's squealing like a little girl."

"ANYWAY, are you finally going to tell me how you found this place?"

Not wanting to keep much from her, she told Regina the truth.

"There came a point in my life where I didn't or make the best decisions. But, when my path crossed that of Mrs. Marie, well things changed. She was a little old lady who found me as I was trying to steal some food from the corner store down the street. She took me in, and well she gave me the care and love that I hadn't known for a while. I was homeless, and doing nothing but bouncing from place to place. She took me in, and in return I took care of her when she needed me to, and ended up getting a job at the same corner store for 2 years until she passed away. She left the house in my name, but I wasn't ready to settle. Headed back to New York with her keys in my pocket, met Neal and well you know the rest."

"Wow that is…. quiet the story. If you had a home and a job here why didn't you stay?" Regina asked.

"Because she made this place home, she taught me her story, her struggles, I saw her body and mind betray her, but she told me that I needed to find my own place in the world. And with the memory of her here, I just needed to get away from it. I needed to find myself. So I packed the little I had, and left. I went out to find myself."

/

* * *

They spent a bit longer on the beach before deciding to go out for a walk. They walked in silence for some time, both trying to sort out their heads, walking aimlessly and without a purpose other than to just clear their heads a bit. Eventually they made their way back to the little house, Emma settled into her room, while Regina went into hers. Both not much in the mood to talk, they just needed to be alone, but not completely alone.

Lying in bed Regina's head went blank, as if her own mind was refusing to acknowledge the reality that was her life. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep once more, suddenly realizing how ridiculously tired she was.

_Daniel plagued her dreams. It had been years since he had come to her so vividly, in her dream she could feel his skin, his hair, everything. Tears running down her face, she cried his name while he smiled lovingly towards her._

"_Hi Regina."_

"_Daniel, what-how-how is this happening?"_

"_Don't worry about that Regina, my love. My beautiful Regina." He whispered as he stroked her hair as she leaned into his touch._

"_I don't understand Daniel. I don't know what to do."_

_Tucking his finger under her chin, he managed to hold her gaze._

"_Do you remember that day in the stables, the day that Doctor had brought me back?"_

_Trembling as she recalled the day she nodded her head and let the tears fall._

"_Regina, look at me sweetheart, tell me what I asked of you."_

"_You told me to love again Daniel." She softly said._

"_And did you?"_

_Knowing she couldn't lie to him, she looked at him in the eyes and nodded her head, not being strong enough to tell him that, yes in fact, she did love again._

"_Regina, listen to me,-" as he whispered as he took her face in his hands, "I know that you think you are lost right now, that you are ready to crumble. I know you hear your mother's voice in your head, but I ask you to please listen to me. That man Regina, he loves you, he loves you the way you deserved to be loved."_

"_Daniel, it not that simple."_

"_Were we ever simple Regina? We were anything but simple, yet we loved each other fiercely, and now you have the chance to love someone again, a man who you were destined to be with, a complicated mess no less, but does that really matter? You have each other. We had our moment in time my love, but we were never fated. But now? Now's your chance to find a place where you belong. And we both know in whatever reality, he's meant to be there with you."_

_She couldn't believe he was telling her all of this, not Daniel, not her first true love, but that was always Daniel. Her Daniel always sought the best for her, and this is what he was doing._

"_Regina, I will always love you, but you need to let go of me. Don't let anything else hold you back, your future is present, it's alive and breathing, and you deserve to be present in that moment. Don't be afraid to get hurt, it will happen no matter how hard anyone tries, but you will never be alone. Live your life Regina, be happy, and allow yourself the chanced to be truly loved. "_

/

She woke moments later, the moonlight shining in her bedroom.

It would be the last time Daniel came to her.

* * *

Several days later, both Regina and Emma were beginning to feel somewhat satisfied with their time away from home.

Naturally it wasn't so smooth sailing, they had gotten into a screaming match two nights ago that ended in Emma finally breaking down and letting everything come up to air. She told Regina how much she hated her for being a better mother to Henry than she was when she gave him up, jealous of the life she had with Henry. She told her how sorry she was for everything she had told her, because when Regina had given her her memories at the town line before and after Pan's curse, she saw and felt how happy they were. She was able to see the woman behind the name, and saw the mother Regina was to Henry. The mother Emma wasn't able to be for him as a child.

But Regina only thanked her for bringing Henry into this world, and that now he had two mothers who love him beyond words. And then finally to the betrayal Emma felt towards her parents.

"They're your family Emma, they are human, and they make mistakes. Most kids grow up behind a curtain, a curtain where everyone is perfect, and their parents are absolutely flawless. And once that curtain gets taken away from them, and shown their true reality of their lives, it's traumatizing. What they did was not right, we both know that, I won't sugar coat it, but Emma, they love you more than anyone can tolerate. Believe me I know. They're flawed, but they are your family. Don't lose that." Regina had told her.

Needless to say, their scream off ended with tears, and a mutual ground of new found understanding between both women.

As for Regina, the night after their scream match, she told Emma about her dream with Daniel, took the chance and talked to Emma woman to woman about her fears with Robin, fears for the child that grows in her sister's womb, the truth about her not being able to carry children, the fear of being alone. After years of fighting and worries, they both put everything aside to be there for each other, to listen, speak, or simply just be a presence through all of what had been going on in their lives was something they both cherished.

That night, Regina went out to the beach once more, while Emma had begun to pack her things. She decided it was time for her to head back, she had mustered the strength to talk with her parents, but she knew in the end, they were a family.

As she sat there on the beach she thought of her children. Henry had saved her from herself, from becoming the monster she once was. And little Roland, he brought light into her stone cold heart once she lost Henry. How they managed to bring the best out of her, but only one man in her life had been able to see her through her flaws and all. Had seen her at her worst as the Evil Queen, seen her at her weakest, and at her strongest. A man who is just as broken as she is, yet loves her with everything he has, and not just her, but her son as well.

_Robin._

_Her thief._

* * *

When morning came, it found Regina sound asleep on the beach. The sun had begun to creep its way into the horizon, the soft humming of the birds, and the sounds of little waves crashing into the sand. Slowly she began to stir, and opened her eyes.

This was her new beginning. She knew what she wanted even if her mind was filled with worry, she knew in her heart what she had to do.

When she came back into the house Emma was filling her coffee so she can head out.

"You sure you're ok to stay out here alone for a while longer?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. And I actually have something to ask you once you get back, I need a favor." Regina asked quietly as she curled up into the couch drawing her knees to her chest.

"Sure what's up?" Emma asked.

"Can you take Henry and Roland for a bit?"

"You want Robin to come here don't you?"

"Yeah, I need to talk with him, but I can't do it there in Storybrook. I need to do this here, and I can't have the kids there for it."

"Ok, I'll send him here once I make it back. And for what it's worth, I think it's time you stopping letting anything get in your way of finding your happiness with him. I know this whole situation is a mess, and it will get worse, but that man loves you more than I can even fathom. Your track record with this sort of this isn't exactly calling for you to throw caution to the wind, but if there's something I can tell, is the amount of love you have for each other."

Smiling at Emma's words, she thanked her before she left.

/

The sun was beginning to set when Regina heard the telltale signs of an oncoming car. She had been perched on the stairs for a good portion of the day looking out into the ocean, watching the birds fly, and just listening as her mind began to settle. She closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps coming closer and closer as they stopped a few feet away from her.

"Regina" she heard him say before she opened her eyes to greet him with a smile, She held out her hand, and he came willingly, almost crashing his body to hers as he hugged her with all his might.

"I missed you so much." He whispered against her hair.

"I missed you too." She admitted against the crook of his neck. The feeling of him wrapped around her filled her with serenity, with love, and safety. He was here, and he was hers, they were each other's to love and cherish, and she felt it all coming from him.

She brought her hands to caress his face as she slowly pulled back to look into those deep blue eyes, eyes that were now covered with tears as he slowly brought their foreheads together.

"Sit here with me?" She asked him.

"There's no other place I'd rather be M'lady." he told her as he bent down and took her in his arms as he walked over to the chairs that were on the deck. He sat down with her cradled in his arms. The past couple of days have been nothing shorter than hell for him. He had Henry and Roland there to cheer him up somewhat but being far away from Regina had been terrible. He feared that he was going to lose her, and he truly couldn't blame her. So when Emma showed up unannounced and told him Regina wanted to see him, he was out the door in a heartbeat once he got Roland and Henry settled with Emma. He just had to reach her, and here she was in his arms again, he could finally breath again. He rocked them back and forth, time stilling, as they just embraced themselves. Regina had tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arm around his waist, and her other hand was curled into his chest gripping his shirt.

"You'll never know how happy I am to have you back in my arms my darling." He whispered into her ear as his hold tightened around her. As she snuggled deeper into his embrace. They didn't know how long they stayed in their embrace, the watched the sunset, Robin filled her in on the kids adventures, on how worried Henry was, and that they had a surprise for her when she returned. She smiled into him as he continued to rock her, his hands drawing circles on her back, her legs, or arms,

After a while, once the moon was settled high in the sky shining down on them she disentangled herself from his embrace once more. He reluctantly let her go, but once she stood she reached her hand out once more, and asked him to join her inside.

The war in her head was over, the last couple of hours of having him wrapped around her, she knew that no matter what, he would always be there. Emma's words replayed in her head, and this time around she was free to do as she wished. And what she wished, was for Robin to be with her, no matter what life will throw her, Zelena or not, this was her reality, and for the first time in her life, she made her own choice. And her thief was hers.

She walked through the house and lead him to the room she's been calling hers, but stopped when she felt him stop.

"Regina, -" He said as he was cut off by a gentle tug by her hands.

"Robin, I just want you to hold me. I told you when I left that this was about me dealing with my own demons, my own conflicts, and I missed my children. I missed you. I missed us. So please, lay down with me and hold me. Because that's all I want. We'll talk in a bit, but I just want you to hold me for a while longer." She told him, as she smiled at him, the smile that only he could bring out of her. She tugged on his handed once more and he followed willingly this time. She knew he couldn't deny himself from holding her, she could feel the relief when he took her in his arms before, and she wasn't going to lie to herself either. She had missed him just as much.

Once in the room, she turned to face him until their noses were brushing against each other. He brought his hands to her hair, and kissed her forehead. He felt her bring her hands to his waist, and lift his shirt.

It was a thing of comfort for her, the feeling on their skin touching. So when she went to lift his shirt, and placed it on the chair next the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. He moved them to the bed as he shimmied out of his pants while Regina pulled the covers down and opening the net hanging from the ceiling. They settled themselves on the bed, Robins back to the headboard, and Regina's head against his chest. They didn't talk for a while, they just held each other, hands drawing comfort as they traced their skin. He felt her relax under his touch, and soon enough she was sleeping.

She looked peaceful Robin thought. She was always beautiful to him, but he has never seen her this serene, and it was breath taking. The sound of her breathing eventually lulled him into sleep. It has been one too many days filled of anguish and worry on his part, and days filled of self-discovery for Regina. But now, they were here, together. Life outside of the cottage was hectic and would only get worse, but inside, they were at peace.

Because they had each other.

* * *

_A/N: _

_There will probably be one more piece to this story, and I do hope you all enjoyed this part. Please take a moment to review, they light up my day._


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

Hi Everyone!

I just wanted to give you guys an update on this story. So I'll be taking a break for a little bit from _The Aftermath, _I'M NOT ABANDONING this fic, because its near and dear to my heart, but I just don't have the motivation I have compared to my other story. So I'm putting this on hold for the time being, don't kill me, but regardless i don't know if you guys are still reading it. For those that are following, I am truly sorry, but i'll come back to this relativity soon.

-yb


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came to find them tangled in limbs, and Regina more on him than on the bed. Her head, and arms were slung across his waist, her leg on top of his, clung to his side in side like a monkey. Not that he minded anyway, for when Robin woke, we could have cried at knowing she was still in his arms, and that it hadn't been a dream.

Taking a moment to just study her, she looked as beautiful as ever, still as serene as she did last night. It was a sight he could get lost in for the rest of his days. Unable to resist the urge, he leaned closer and kissed the top of his head, as his hands found their natural path into her raven locks. He had missed having this, having her in his arms, having the time to study her face, the way her lips parted just so when she slept, the way her skin would respond to the lightest of his touches and shiver when he skimmed his hand ever so slowly down her arms or back. She was a beauty known to many, but to him she was so much more, she was the sun to his darkest of days, the only person to make him feel as if he had truly found where he belonged in the world. She may credit him to do the same for her, but she will never truly see the amount of love he holds for her, and what she truly means to him. She is his sun and his moon, and he would do everything in his power to let her see that.

He played with her hair, smiling when he saw her lips curved up, her tiny nose flaring as she took a deep breath,, her hands squeezing him just so as she began to stretch herself alongside him.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered softly, as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She greeted his with a smile that could shine the room, and her eyes peaceful.

"Good Morning." She smiled. The two just took a minute to look at each other, her hand coming from his chest to trace the outlines of his face, trailing her fingers from the tip of his nose to his chin, cheeks, and all around, while his remained steady cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"I did, and I'm sorry I didn't realize I practically slept _on_ you." She said as she realized she was more on him than on the bed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Since you left, this last night was the first time I slept as soundly as I did. You could have been suffocating me for all I care, I'm just happy I got to have you in my arms." He admitted as he looked at her. She smiled at him then, wider than before, for she knew exactly what he meant.

They spent the next several minutes just basking each other, and relishing in the fact that they were both together.

The last couple of days, had been hard on her, her nights hadn't been restless, but she didn't wake up feeling the way she did this morning. She felt happy, content, and relaxed. Not once did she wake last night, no, instead her body reacted the way it does whenever they were together, in her sleep her body clung to his, and she all but wrapped herself around him. So when she felt his hands on her this morning, she just wanted to treasure it longer, but the need to see his eyes won, and she began to wake. The sight that greeted her, was one she had missed for far too long, his smiling face, the way his dimples deepened, and his piercing blue eyes shone as bright as ever.

She'd missed, she knew that much the moment she had left her home with a bag in hand, but since then, since then, she realized that this is what she longed for. This was hers, he was hers, and the smile that graced her lips, felt the most genuine smile she had ever given him.

This would be their new beginning, not just for them, but for her as well.

Eventually, after their good mornings, and basking in their embraced, she had placed her head back onto his chest, her hand trailing drawing circles and patterns on his bare chest. He told her about the adventures he went on with their sons, Henry donning the big brother hat like a bro, and Roland clinging on to every word the older boy says. "He's introduced Roland to the world of comic books, and heroes. Your boy has a fascinating view on those books, and now Roland does as well. Henry reads to him every night, you've truly done an exceptional job raising such a young man like him." He'd told her, and the sentiment alone was enough to have her eyes tearing up.

They'd gotten up out of bed once her stomach betrayed her and growled, but had him chuckling all the same. As he prepared their meals, she sat on the bar stool just looking at him. She realized in that moment, she didn't want to wait for their conversation much longer, so when breakfast was over, she took his hand in hers and led him to the place that became her solace; the beach.

…..

The sun was shining, not burningly hot, but just _enough_. The breeze the ocean brought in smelt of sea salt and summer, so refreshing, and so exquisite ,to this time of the year, the sand was cool enough from the morning tide, not wet, but just perfect. The feel of it between her toes was a sensation she always enjoyed, her feet sinking into the ground so slightly. They'd pulled a throw on the way out the door, so they both settled on top of it, sitting right in front of each other, a position they had found themselves back in a New York City Hotel, their legs crossed, knees touching, and lacing their fingers in between them. She waited a moment before she began.

"I don't really know how to start this conversation with you, to be honest, I just can't find a way to put the thoughts in my head, and make sense out of them. These past couple days, they haven't been the easiest, they've been emotional, and unsteady, but I realized that it's exactly what I needed. Being here, and away from everything, it's healing. Peaceful even, but there was such a big part of my heart that stayed back home, in our house, with Henry, Roland, and you." She said as she looked at him then. She felt him squeeze her hands, his gaze catching hers, as she spoke.

"If it makes any condolence, my heart left with you that day, and even though it was only days ago, it felt like an eternity. But I understand why you came, and what I said to you when you left still stands true. I'm not sure what you have resolved here, but whatever it is, you look rather peaceful, and content. What your choice has been, know that I support you no matter what, no matter if you need more time away from me, or if you've come to realize it isn't me you want." He spoke, and she knew looking into his eyes that he spoke the truth, even though she could see the pained expression in his face while he spoke. But that isn't what she wants, she doesn't want to be away from him, and the very fact he is willing to let her go, to place her happiness before his, is why she knows in her heart she will love this man to the day she dies.

"I don't want you to leave Robin. Never. I know this situation we're in, is not one we dreamed of, but I love you. The time I've been here, it's given me the chance to realize that, as fearful as that makes me, I love you. This, what we have, means more to me than even I can realize, and that terrifies me, because it makes you a target, and Zelena is only the first of what else may come. But I realize now, that after all of this, after anyone else to come, I know no matter what, I'll always have you. I told Henry once that I didn't know how to love very well, and part of that is true, and probably always will be, but I want this to work between us. I want to get back what we had, and for that I needed to come here, and start over. And you here with me, I'd like to do that, to start over in this place before we go back to reality. I know things won't be easy when we get back, but I want you with me." She said with tears in her eyes, because her new beginning, was with him, this new chances was theirs.

"I've lived most of my life in fear, and in something that feels like never-ending pain, even when things when Henry were good, even when me and you happened, it's like I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, and I realize I can't live my life like that, not when I have so much, And that's what I came to terms with myself, the fact that I have people around me who no longer fear me, but actually care for me. It's not something I'm used to, but it's a family I've come to actually believe in a part of. And I don't want to lose that, and I don't want to lose you." She declared as she had brought her hand to his face, running her thumb across the stubble he had.

"I know this won't be easy for you, hell it won't be easy for anyone, but I'm here, and I won't leave for as long as you'll have me. I love you Regina Mills, I have from the moment I had met you, and no matter what comes our way, and I will always love you. I'm sorry this situation has been placed upon us, but the very fact that you are willing to let me in your life Regina, it means more to me than you can possibly ever imagine. You are the strongest woman I know, you are a woman who despite everything, loves so freely, you love my son as if he were your own, and you've given me a family Regina. You've completed a part of me I didn't realize I was so desperate to fill until you came along. The situation we're in, it's messy, and complicated, but with the both of us, we'll be strong enough to get through anything. But I will spend the rest of my days telling you how much I love, adore, and respect you Milady, because you deserve so much." He claimed as he brought his hands and cradled her face, locking his eyes with hers, pouring his love to her. Brushing away the tears that fell freely from her eyes, tears not stained with pain, but acceptance.

"I love you Robin. Always." She said as she tipped her head forward and kissed him. Kissed him the way that a week ago would have felt so foreign, so tainted, but now, now it was filled of love and hope. Rising to her knees, she kissed him with everything she had, letting her actions speak louder than words, kissing him to seal their new beginning. She held his face in her hands as she pressed her body towards him, loving the way their position made her hover taller than him, guiding his head, and deepening the kiss. There was no hesitation when she felt his tongue being to seek entrance to her mouth, once she granted easily.

This was theirs, this was them, that never ending sense of passion that ran through them whenever their lips touched, sparked by the hands he had wrapped tightly around her waist. Tears replaced by desire and love, a heart once broken, now on the mend.

They broke apart panting, smiling, and breathless. She hovered over him, delicate fingers tracing the contours of his face, her eyes bright and teary, yet filled with love for him. She kissed his nose before wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck, as his arms tightened around her. They stayed that way for a while, until she began to feel the ache in her knees, slowly she pushed herself on top of him, forcing him onto his back, while she moved slightly, her head pillowed on his chest, arm slung across his waist, legs over his, and watched the ocean waves.

….

Sometime after their heart heavy, and relieving talk there was a sense of relief, and calm between the two. They realized this was their new beginning, they realized in those moments alone together, that from hence forward, they would be one.

The sun was higher in the sky, a thin bead of sweat on each of their bodies, and if they stayed out for more than an hour they'd likely be burned. But the fact of letting Regina go and out of his arms was not something he was willing to do. So instead, he chose the one thing that seemed appropriate on such a sunny day at the beach, with a beautiful woman in his arms. So he sat up, pulling Regina with him, not thoroughly pleased of getting out of such a comfortable position she was in, but before she had a chance to ask, he kissed her good and proper, distracting her as he pulled themselves to their feet, bent down slightly, and picked her up under her knees.

"Robin! What are you doing?!" She laughed as he continued to pepper kisses along her face, kissing the wide smile that had graced her lips.

"Take a swim with me darling." He asked as he walked them to the water's edge, waiting for her say before walking in.

"You want to go in?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, but yes I'd like to go in. It's rather hot, and we've been staring at this beautiful water for far too long rather than enjoying in. So what do you say my love?"

Smiling, she reached forward, whispering out an _I'd love to_ and before she knew it, they were in the water, her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, as he held them up against the waves.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the water, the occasional water/splash fight between the two, or 'accidentally drowning' each other a time or two, but most of the time they traded lazy kisses, enjoying the fact that they could just enjoy each other. But when things got a bit too heated, it was Robin who put an end to their water adventure.

"Why don't we go back inside, shower, change and make ourselves a late lunch?"

By the time lunch was served, they were both freshly (and separately) showered, they made their way onto the couch.

"Come here you." Robin said as he laid back on the couch, and pulling her down onto him, his chest to her back, practically folding himself onto her. Sleep found them easily, being in each other's arms, was all they needed.

Night had fallen when Regina woke hours later, she was curled into him, no longer was her back to his chest, no she was facing him, as her head had found its natural place on his chest. Taking a moment to bask him in, she could see the dark circles in his eyes, but his face was peaceful, relaxed. She loved him, it hit her all at once how much she loved him, how much she had missed him. She wanted him mind, body and soul, she felt her heart tight as she realized what he meant to her. She loved him.

So she shimmied up, slowly and quietly, settled on her elbow as she began to place feathered kisses on his face. She smiled at the way he scrunched his nose, breathing out a quiet laugh she continued on to his neck, his jaw, she knew the places that would make him sigh her name, _she knew how to love him the way he loved her._

She made her way to his lips, rousing him from sleep, kissing him until her woke. She smiled against his lips when she felt him respond to her touch, his hands winding around her waist. "Good Morning beautiful" he whispered in between kisses.

"It's about time you woke up." She said as she moved closer to him, still hovering above him.

"This is the best wake up I've had milady. Having you here, and waking up to your kisses. I'd spend the rest of my days with you here like this."

"I love you Robin. Even with everything going on, I love you." She said with tears in her eyes before crushing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Feeling that spark ignite within her, Regina moved herself until she straddled him, not once breaking their kiss. Her hands crawled up inside his shirt, feeling his taut muscles, skimming her nails against his ribs, and descending back down. Her kisses traveled from his mouth to his cheek, his jaw line, and made her way to his neck, cherishing the way his breath hitched when she sucked on the one spot under his jaw she knew he loved so much. Just as her hands began to ascent up his chest once more, and as her kisses traveled back to his mouth, he took hold of her hands and brought them away from him. Leaning up enough to look at him confused. She was about to ask why he stopped her when he spoke.

"Regina love, believe when I say I want nothing more than to continue this, but I only want to do this is yours completely ready. I told you I'd wait for you till my last breath, and I don-"

She didn't let him finish before searing their mouths together once more, not stopping until she felt her the need for air become overpowering. "Robin, I love you. I wouldn't be on top of you now if I didn't think I was ready. I want to start over, and I want us here, I want you with me, _I want you._" She whispered against his mouth as she claimed it once more. Pulling back slightly once more to look at him, "Right here, in this house, it's just you and me. Outside the world will continue to run, and the people back home will still run their course, but right here, right now, it's me and you. And that's all I want, I want you Robin."

His actions spoke louder than the words that were constricted in his throat, and for that she was grateful, because she saw the tears that brimmed his eyes, and surely enough had he whispered out anything she would have cried to. But they've cried enough, tonight, in that moment, it was time to reclaim their happiness. So when he leaned forward and claimed her lips, she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips, because this was the Robin she knew, so full of passion, and so willing to give it to her. His movements cause her once more to hover over him as she sat on his lap, and kissed with as much power as he was giving to her.

Breaking apart, panting he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes he told her, "I don't think I will ever be deserving of the kind of woman you are to me. You have given me more than I could ever possibly deserve, and yet you're here with me. I love you Regina Mills, more than any words that come out of my mouth, more than I can ever show you, I love you." Before she could even respond, she felt herself being lifted, her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her in his strong arms and carried her into the bedroom.

They were here, and they were true.

* * *

_AN:_

_I'm__ back! For now at least. I may leave it here, unless you want me to wrap it up in SB, but I kept it somewhat PG for this story at least. (If you want sexy times and angst head over to my other story!)_

_And please stay safe everyone. Its a crazy world out there, be kind to one another._

Take a moment to review, or yell at me for the tardiness but you know _adulting_.


End file.
